Athletic equipment, such as soccerballs, volleyballs, basketballs and the like are presently sold in numerous fashions. They are sold unpackaged either non-inflated or inflated or they are sold in paper cartons. The simplest type of paper carton has been the box type wherein the inflated diameter of the item corresponds to the internal dimensions of the box. As can be realized, no portion of the ball to be sold is visible. At the point of sale, this is undesirable since a prospective purchaser is unable to see the ball. Another form of conventional carton for a soccerball and the like includes partially open front and rear panels so as to expose the front and back of the ball. As with the previous box type of carton the carton is dimensioned to the inflated diameter of the item to be contained therein. As can readily be determined as the ball deflates while in the carton it tends to move in the carton in addition to affecting the capability of multi-stacking of the cartons.
A third type of paper carton is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,893 to Hanson comprised of a paperboard blank capable of being erected into a display carton for supporting a basketball, football or the like. When erected the display carton has an open front face for displaying the item to be stored. The dimensions of the container again are restricted to the inflated diameter of the ball to be contained therein. As with the previously described cartons, if the ball deflates, the stability of the carton is hindered thereby hindering the stacking ability of the carton. Additionally, the movement of the ball is restricted in the carton thereby preventing a perspective purchaser from examining totally the soccerball, basketball or the like contained therein.